Lies of the Master
by Dragon Hall Girl
Summary: A deeper look into Nick's experiance in "Mystic Fate Part 1"


Hay this is my first one shot ever, so be nice and review.

I have always loved Mystic Fate part 1 when nick turns evil and I wanted to give a deeper look into nick's experience

**Random fact**: _lizards don't dream_

**Lies of the Master**

_See, you're not ready_

His father's words echoed in his head as Nick stood on the balcony of Rootcore, a practice sword in each hand. His father's disappointed face flashed before his eyes. Nick had just gone through the motions of the phoenix attack Leinbow had used on him during their earlier training session.

He looked at the practice swords trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. The motions were fine but it just felt incomplete whenever he tried it, like he was missing something.

That was when he felt something, something dark, but almost familiar. For a split second he thought it was Koragg but that thought was quickly pushed out of his head. He looked around the invisible power was getting stronger and closer by the second. He looked up, and saw _him_.

The dark form of the master, covered in his black shadows

Nick was frozen he couldn't move, he could barely breath. His body wasn't responding to his mental demands. Nick prayed his parents or Daggaron would come and help him, but no one came.

The master raised his armored claw causing the black smoke to strike like a snake. Nick had no time to react.

The darkness surrounded him, covering his body. He couldn't fight back; the darkness was weakening him to much. Nick fell to the ground as the shadows continued to surround him. Thousands of voices spoke telling him to fight back. But he didn't hear a word. Only the master's voice commanding and more powerful than any of the others was understood

_"You will obey me and me alone"_

Nick fought back as best he could but the darkness continued to tear at his defense. The cool darkness caressed him, he found himself hungry for it, and he craved it. He wanted more, so much more. It came enough to take the edge off but hardly satisfy him

_"Darkness is strong, your power as the light is nothing compared to the darkness"_

Yes that made sense. Suddenly it took hold of him, and he wanted to listen. He wanted to follow the voice's every command

_"I see potential in you, I see your strength"_

Someone saw his ability? Not even his father gave him that kind of appreciation. He had potential and now, finally someone saw that.

_"Lienbow, Udonna, the rangers, they are nothing to you"_

Yes they meant nothing to him only the master, no _his_ master was worth his loyalty.

More darkness washed over him. It satisfied his hunger for a moment, but he soon needed more.

Power, darkness, evil

Those three elements filled him. They whispered the answers to all his problems. They promised him strength over his father. Control of the forest and dominance upon the entire world.

Each promise was more enticing than the last; each had a stronger spell upon it. There only purpose was to make the light obey, just as they had done to his father.

It was so hard to fight now. Every time he gave in just a bit, the pain lessoned. All he had to do was let go and just give in. but he couldn't. He was good. Wasn't he? The Light seemed so far away, and the darkness was so close and so inviting. To not have to fight, to feel no more pain.

The light was fading; the boy would soon be his only one last reeducation was needed.

_"All you must do is give into me, let me teach you, let me use you. And you will concur the mystic realm"_

Yes. That was what he wanted. Destruction, pain, despair, hate, fear, power. Yes that was what he wanted.

_"The mystic force will fall by your sword."_

The weak humans would taste his blade one by one. They would die slowly. There would be a glorious battle.

_"Starting with the mighty leanbow."_

Yes. His father would be first. His foolish father who gave up this intoxicating power.

With a resolve that he believed was his own. Bowen, the son of Udonna and Leanbow, the light, the red mystic ranger, Nick Russell uttered two words.

"With pleasure"

* * *

well what do you think.

i might make this a collection of oneshots

if i get reviews


End file.
